Kagomes Tears
by Umehanabi-x
Summary: Lost my Idea for the story, but I will keep it up. Kagome/Sesshomaru
1. Chapter 1

Secret Feelings That Are No Longer Secret!!

'with Kagome and the gang finally completing the Shikon Jewel and defeating Naraku, what else is left but to gather thoughts that should have been forgotten a LONG time ago, but when they suddenly come back, whats gonna happen when the NEW powerful Shikon no Tama (Kagome). Decides to go back to the Feudal Era, to find someone who can love her, for more than just her power, beauty, and body….'

CH 1 { it's been awhile}

{it's been 3 years since inuyasha and the gang completed the shikon jewel...

and kagome had finished high school.

Kagome had told herself that she was going to wait awhile before going to

college and had decided to go back to the feudral era and visit the gang}

Kagome was just leaving the mall when she was stopped by a familiar voice

"hey Kagome."

she turned around slightly just enough to meet her friends and made a small grin

"hey how are you all doing."

her friends smiled "were doing really well, we came to see if you

wanted to go out to eat with us."

she shook her head

"sorry i can't i'm really busy but maybe some other time alright...well gotta go bye."

and before they could answer she was long gone...

when kagome knew she was in the clear she exhailed and took a nice breather

"*phew* that was close well i guess i'd better get to my house with these new clothes

and pack what i need for leaving to the other place...hehheh."

she was close to the house when she saw her family outside helping gramps

"i'm home."

her mom, brother and gramps all looked her way and either waved thier hand or smiled

"hello dear how was the mall."

"it was good i got a couple of things so i' just going to put them in`my bedroom i'll be right

back."

her mother just smiled like she always does, "okay dear."

the clothes were put on her bed all neatly folded with the tags off except for one

'i should puts this in wrapping paper and a cute bag than give it to mother after all

it's her birthday tommorow'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

{DOWNSTAIRS}

her mother was making dinner while her gramps was reading the newspaper and Sotta playing his

video games, like always nothing ever changes in the Higarashi house hold

and Kagome was on her way down with a cute blue glitter swirl bag with the early birthday gift

for her mother inside

"sniff, mmm that smells good mom what is it." the air was smelling like the food cooking

on the stove it's intoxicating aroma...^^

"it's your favorite chiken teriyokei w/ sauce on rice and fish on the side

and some extra pickled."(if anyone knows what it was in one of the episodes plz tell me)

a smile krept across her face

"alright dinners ready."

"okay coming." as he finshed turning off his game system

the food looked really good and they all couldn't wait to dig in

kagome thanked her mom

as everyone finished eating kagome helped out with the dishes and before long they were all

clean.

"thank you dear."

"your welcome mother." she replied with a smile until she remember her present for her mother

"oh i almost forgot this is for you."

she took the hand from behind her back with a bag grasping it and handed it to her mother

in front of everyone.

"oh thank you dear."

"open it it's and early birthday gift i got for you."

her mother lightly nodded and sat on the couch to open the bag she took out the nicely wrapped

present and opened it up a slight gasp was heard from her mother

"oh kagome it's just beautiful, you didn't have to get this for me just seeing you was enough."

her daughter shook her head

"no, i wanted to, you do so much for us i wanted to get that for you and besides it's your birthday tommorow right."

"yes it is...thank you dear it's a nice present i'll wear it tommorow."

and soon it was time for bed.

Well please Review so I can see how it is going, I need at least 5 reviews before I post the next chappter, thxs so much-

.karin-


	2. Chapter 2

...it was about time i left you INUYASHA...

CH 2 {in the feudral era}

"wheres momma sango." the little fox demon asked

"she should be here any minute now."

sure enough she was back at the village where the others were except inuyasha

who want off to do it with kikyo his dead lover...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"i'm back, how is everyone."

"hello kagome welcome back my you have grown kagome."

theirs only 1 person in the world who could be that obssesed with women

soon she felt his womanizer hand rubbing her ass...she was getting irritated and soon 

sango let and she slapped him really hard

"...well it's good to see you to miroku and thanks for the compliment."

"...no problem kagome."

"hi momma i missed you while you were gone."

she kneeled down and picked up her son and gave him a hug

"i missed you to hun, have you been good."

he nodded

"thats good." before she let him down "how have you been sango."

she said as they were sitting down on the mats and her setting down her big backpack

"i'm doing good thanks."

(oh and before i forget this was after her mothers party and then she left)

than she noticed someone bedides inuyasha who wasn't their

"hey sango wheres lady kaede...i just noticed shes not here."

"oh she went to get some water and than she was gonna come back.

kagome sighed and nodded

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

aUTHORS NOTES...

sorry this chapter is short forgive me but i promise that the next one will be longer....


	3. Chapter 3

To bad for the hanyou that hurt me, for a dead woman

CH 3{traveling alone}

it was 3 days into their travel and still no sign of inuyasha(hanyou)

when kagome realized that they had already finished collecting the last pieces of the sacred

jewel 3 years ago she stopped and they noticed

"what's wrong kagome somethiing troubling you."

she shook her head

"...no but i was thinking that i should start traveling on my own we've already have the whol sacred jewel

so, but don't worry about me i'll see if i can stay with kouga alittle bit until than."

her friends were puzzled even kilala

"are you positive that, that is what you want to do kagome."

"yes i'm positive...but if you want you can walk with me their to make sure i get their in one piece."

they all nodded because it was a good idea their were still demons wanting the jewel for their

own selfish greed.

2 days later they finally reach the den of kouga the demon wolf leader

when they saw ginta and sonta

"kagome is that you."

"uh-huh it's nice to see you 2 again how have you been."

"were doing fine as always, but what brings you here kagome."

"hehheh well long story short i just thiink that i should travel alone along with shippo my son

if he wants to come with me but i just need to stay here for alittle bit if kouga says

i can before i begin traveling on my own."

they both nodded in understanding

"so is kouga here."

"yes he is kagome just go on in he will be very happy to see you."

she thanked them and went in, kouga could smell her clearly now and turned towards the

door to see beautiful young woman standing before him

"hi kouga, it's been awhile since i saw you last."

his eyes went wide in shock

"k-kagome is that you."

she nodded "yeah it's me don't sound so suprised, haha."

soon she was giggling and holding stomach but she quickly redemed herself

"so whats new."

"nothing much really...but kagome you look more like a woman than ever."

she lightly blushed

"oh thanks kouga."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

after they discussed what she was going to do he said it was alright and she smiled and gave him a quick hug

he returned it.

when she told her friends they nodded and each gave her a hug before they left, and they knew she was in safe hands

kagome waved before feeling someone tugging on her mid thigh skirt

"momma i'm hungry."

"alright lets see what i have in my backpack."

and sooon they walked over to it and she grabbed something for him to eat

he smiled then chowed down, and kagome sitting trying to relax...but it was soon interuppted by a hand on her shoulder

"kagome would you like to take a walk with me." she gladly nodded

"hey you to ginta your both are to watch over shippo while were gone for alittle bit."

they nodded "alright kouga don't stay out for to long."

"when do i recieve orders from the 2 of you, i'll be back in alittle while."

they just shrugged and went to watch the little fox demon, shippo

"kagome."

"huh...what is it kouga."

at this point he was rubbing the back of his head "well um...how have you been doing has that mutt been treating you well i didn't see him

with you so..."

he looked at her who looked as if deep in thought but was interuppted

"well it's not like i care or anything what he does anymore..."

"kagome...."

"we've got the wholle sacred jewel so what else is their for us to do...but he's happy now with his

dead girlfriend kikyo...and probably doing things to her which i don't give a shit about...but otherwise i'm

doing great with my son shippo...and what about you kouga...wheres Ayami at.."

she turned to him but saw he was shocked by what she had said

"kouga you okay....KOUGA."

"i'm fine my dear kagome...just it seems he's put you in a binde that you can't get out of

are you going to be okay you know i'm always their for you."

at this point his hands grasped her soft ones

as he his brown eyes met her sapphire ones

"i know Kouga i'll be fine after alittle while but do you know of a hot spring anywhere near here."

"as a matter of fact i do would you like me to take you their."

she nodded "yes but could you go get shippo for me."

"sure be right back."

so he left in a tornado cloud and came back not even 5 minutes later with her shippo

she smiled "hey shippo."

"hi mother...are we going to a hotspring."

she nodded and he jumped up in alittle cheer, she thought it was absolutey adorable

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

when they got their he sat her down...

"YES thank you thank you, thank you...i'm finally get a bath."

kouga knew what he needed to do and turned around and went behind a tree but still close to her in case something were to happen

like a demon coming for the sacred jewel or other things.

1 hr later

and kagome was done with her nice refreshing bath and wrapped a towel over her naked body

"okay kouga you can turn around i'm fully covered."

"alright shall we go before it gets dark."

she nodded and they took off back to his den where she was going to stay for 3-4 days than start her own journey

with her son...but what she didn't know was somebody was just in the nieghborhood even when kagome

was getting out of the hotspring (nude)o

{and sesshomaru was the mysterious man}

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

as everyone was sound asleep except kagome who siliently took her notebook(journal/ diary whatever) out and a pencil and began writing

'i've had so much more fun...since i left inuyasha and besides i probably wouldn't have had so much relief if i stayed with inuyasha

while he went to go mate with his dead girlfriend kikyo and well...'

at this time she stopped to make sure that no one was awake to began what she was writing

to tell you the truth when i am near either kouga or inuyashas brother sesshomaru i feel as if they would help or do something to him

Inuyasha what i am to you is just mere childs play but to them i'm more than just a pretty face or a jewel collector and most of all

I'm not IMITATION to KIKYO...i hate you badly inuyasha you didn't even care bout me just that dead priestess...what does she have that i don't

*sigh* well now you can't do nothing now if you try to take me back i have my own life and i have never been happier thanks to the 2

i believe and trust more than you now...although i don't know about sesshomaru...^_~,

when she was done she shut it and quickly put it away.

and slipped into her sleeping bag and quickly turned in for the night...but she mumbled something as sleep quickly took over

"inuyasha...i wish on this sacred jewel shard for sesshomaru and your parents to be reived and for me to be protected from you...ha in

your face inuyasha also i would like to become a beautiful demoness."

and soon the jewel glowed and disappeared as she made the wish.

{The Next Morning}

(the usual, putting things away, getting dressed, packing up and eating noticed something was different

"ah...kagome wheres the sacred jewel of yours at it's not around your neck anymore."

she blinked "uh...well i um think i accidentally made a wish mumbling or something and now that's why it's gone, eh heh."

"oh i see...so would you like me to take you to the west to see if your wish came true, and don't get me wrong

i'm just guessing." she didn't answer "because welll you did mumble it alright everything that you wished it was loud an clear."

"hmmm i see so...yeah i guess we could travel to the west i'd like to see if the wish came true...but it doesn't mean that i don't

believe it did cause i know it did it grants one person a wish."

he nodded "okay are we ready let''s go."

soon the took off kouga running but still not to far from kagome, and kagome was tiding her bike with shippo in the basket...and ginta and sonta

tailing behind.

"hey you to, you guys doing alright."

they nodded "yes, kagome were fine don't worry about us."

"alright just making sure."

"thats okay, kagome."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

{western territory(3-4 days later)}

"Kagome were now in the western territory so we have to keep are eyes open."

"right, got it."

kouga than looked to the 2 of his kind "and you to, do the same got it their are alot of demons in the western territory."

"Yes Kouga."

soon their were getting further in the west when kagome stopped her bike, kouga sensed this and turned around

"Kagome, whats wrong."

no answer, but her getting off her bike and running into the woods where she wouldn't be seen

10 miinutes later and screaming was heard from the way she ran and kouga knew he had to go find her

"Kouga whats wrong with momma...shes been acting this way since we left but she had it under control you got

to save her please Kouga."

he nodded "don't worry, shippo i'll make sure shes alright, you to stay here and watch over him until i get back."

"Yes Kouga."

and soon he took off into the woods until he reached kagome and the screaming.

but what he was going to find out would be a big suprise...^^

Authors note:

well heres CH3.^^ hope you enjoyed it...

Shippo:is momma going to be alright

tema-chan:don't worry shippo she'll be just fine... i promise you^__^

Shippo: alright, I believe you, tema-sama

Tema-chan:^_^

{preview of next chapter}

when he reached the screaming, he soon saw that it wasn't kagome anymore but a black demon with the tip of the tail

dipped in light blue...he stood their in shocked for what seemed like seconds.

(she does have 2 tails)

"kagome....no who are you."

then he heard her through her mind to his

'what are you talking about, it's me Kagome, kouga i may be different but this was one of my wishes.'

"your not kidding me are you."

the female dog demon shook her head 'it's true no lie at all, please believe me kouga, is my shippo okay."

"yes they are fine kagome. come let's go don't be afraid...your one of us demons now."

she slighly nodded her head and walked with him until they got to the clearing, what they didn't

expect was a demon w/ a light blue tip (2) tailed dog.......


	4. Chapter 4

...it was about tiime i left you INUYASHA...

Ch 4

{Demoness Kagome and the BIG suprise}

when he reached the screaming, he soon saw that it wasn't kagome anymore but a black demon with 2 tails that looked 

as if they were dipped in light blue...he stood their in shocked for what seemed like seconds.

(she does have 2 tails)

"kagome....no who are you."

then he heard her through her mind to his

'what are you talking about, it's me Kagome, kouga i may be different but this was one of my wishes.'

"your not kidding me are you."

the female dog demon shook her head 'it's true no lie at all, please believe me kouga, is my shippo okay."

"yes they are fine kagome. come let's go don't be afraid...your one of us demons now."

she slighly nodded her head and walked with him until they got to the clearing, what they didn't

expect was a demon w/ a light blue tip (2) tailed dog....

"h-hey Kouga who is that." they both said in shock as kouga was walking towards them with a big dog demon behind him

"it's kagome don't look so shocked...kagome show them that it is you."

she nodded her head and soon transformed into a beautiful demoness with light blue wasit length hair with black streak highlights...

her wrists, cheeks,her sides and ankles had maroon streaks on them.

"you believe what kouga told you now ginta...sonta." and she gave smile while saying it

"MOMMA."

"hiya shippo you okay, i'm sorry that i worried you but i'm here now."

"momma your really pretty."

she lightly blushed at the comment that her son gave her

"he's right ya know."

now kagome blushed even more after ginta, sonta and kouga agreed with her son

"w-why thank you...thats very sweet of you." they smiled and she smiiled back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

{Few Hrs Later}

and they were already moviing along.

Authors Note:

AHHHHH...i'm sorry i'm like sorta on a ya kno a writers block soo pleaaaaaaz forgive me...T_T

i'm am going to try to make the next chapter longer but i need your reviews before i do anything else...^^

so pleaz give your reviews so i can have your suggestions on how my storie is going and if you like it so far...^_~

can't wait for your reviews...and thank you everyone who is reading it...Ur The Bestest, heehee see ya soon...^_~

-your friend

...tema-chan...^_~


	5. Chapter 5

Secrets That Are No Longer Secret!!

CH 5

{ The Wish and Meeting the Parents}

they finally reached the home of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's family.

"we made it, are you ready to see if this also came true Kagome."

she nodded "yes, kouga i am let's go."

he nodded and they quickly went into the house(big mansion) to find out if it was true or not.

{in the main hall, or big room}

"m'dear why have we been revived i had thought we were dead."

her husband was in thought

"that's what i thought to but maybe if i'm right, the sacred jewel had something to do with this."

she nodded in understanding "hmmm, yes i see that is probably the only way i know of to but i'm glad

at the very least now i can live together with you."

he smirked "me to my'dear...but i wonder what are sons have been up to even after our passing over 50 years ago."

she gave him a quriky smile, "my dear i sense someone coming our way...a priestess no demoness or...wait both, i do

not understand."

he ran over to her, "i have a feeling that we'll soon find out."

and he was right soon Kouga, Kagome, Shippo an the rest came face to face with the two

"Kouga who are they." Kagome asked

"Kagome i believe they are the parents of inuyasha and his older brother."

she nodded, and walked over to them with ease

"um...hello it's nice to meet you, you must be the parents of...inuyasha and lord sesshomaru, my name is Kagome Higarashi."

'how did she know that were the parents of the 2'

"Yes we are, and it's very nice to meet you Kagome-san."

she politely nodded

"thanks and i have to tell you i am the priestess that granted on the sacred jewel for you guys to come back into the world of the living,...forgive me i had no other choice."

"it's alright but what do you mean no other choice was someone going to take it away for their own needs."

she slightly nodded

"y-yes but um...he wanted to become full demon and would do anything to take it away from me even kill me if he had to, to get the sacred jewel from me."

she was fearing that if she said their sons name that they were going to ban her from their home or worse....o

he sensed that fear and calmly clasped her hands with his

"my dear it's alright to tell us nothing is going to happen were not going to hurt you so tell us...what is his name."

she nodde, "h-his name well Inuyasha your son he wants to make himself a full demon and i didn't want that to happen so i used the jewel to revive you and protect me from him,...sorry."

"thats alright i understand,...tha's what i thought he would do since he was teased when he was still small."

"my dear." he turned around only to be stopped when she walked up to Kagome

"oh...i see, no wonder he wanted the sacred jewel he just didn't want it to happen again."

she nodded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

{1hr later}

and they finished talking and they got really close(you kno like really good friends and that).

"it was really nice talking to you Lady Miyukasu(i don't know her name so i made this one for her)

"and it was nice meeting you to Kagome, be safe okay."

she nodded "don't worry i will."

and they waved goodbye to each other as kouga, kagome and the others left the big mansion

"that was a good day hasn't it kagome."

she chuckled alittle bit "yes it was kouga yes it was."

as the gang traveled back to kougas din they talked, laughed and smiled along the way about how much fun they had talking'

to the 2 nicest people you'll ever meet in the west.

{back at the din 5 days later}

kagome, kouga,shippo and the rest finally made it back to the din unscathed and kouga helped Kagome with her backpack and helped put it on the floor

"thanks kouga for all your help, so now i'll be starting on my journey tommorow are you ready for that my dear shippo."

he nodded, "yes, momma im ready I am really excited."

she chuckled alittle bit "i guess you are, haha."

he laughed alittle bit along with his mother.

kouga and the others just watched as those to were sharing a smile and a giggle together

and he couldn't help but smile at the to.

'they look so happy together...i'm happy for you kagome, your alot more yourself than you were when you were with inuyasha...i'm glad, and i hope it stays that way my dear kagome'.

------Side Storie----- Younger Days(Kagome's birthday wish)

I decided to make a side storie about Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Ayame, Shippo, and Kouga as little toddlers^^ enjoyJ

Kagome was 5 years old today and she and her mother sent messages to her friends that they are invited to her birthday party, While Kagome's mom was sending them out, Kagome was in her bedroom finding an outfit she was going to wear on her Special Day.

She found one that was blue, with white trim on the ends with pink cherry blossoms all over it, and it came with 2 barettes one blue the other pink. When she came out she looked for her mom who was sitting on the couch in the living room watching a show on the television, she pulled on her mothers apron to get her attention.

"yes, what is it my dear Kagome." her mother said.

"mother could you help me do my hair." she said with a smile. "of course dear come sit in front of me, and I'll do it for you." she did what she was ask and sat in front of her mother, brushing her hair, left to right, separating her hair in between and put a pony tail in each of side of her hair, Kagome than handed her the 2 barettes that came with her dress her mother put one on each side of her hair, and she was finally done.

"Thank You mother." the 5 year-old said to her mother with an adorable smile upon her face, "do you think we can go to the park, to play for a little while."

Her mother smiled, "alright but let me get your little brother ready and you get you shoes on and we'll go, kay'."

She nodded, "alright mother."

10- minutes later.

And they were walking to the playground where she would play for a little while she was holding unto the stroller which had her new baby brother Souta in it sleeping soundly.

"Okay Kagome were here…oh and look your friends are here as well, why don't you go play with them." she looked at her mother and nodded, before running towards, the playground where her friends were playing on.

"hi their Kagome-chan you lookin' beautiful as always." a 6 year-old wolf boy said, grasping Kagome's hands with his own.

All she could do was smile back with her eyes shut, "heh, why thank you…Kouga ummmm, you can let go of my hands now k--." at that moment a 6 year-old Hanyou stepped in putting a fist into the wolf boys head making him slightly loosen his grip on the now 5 year-old girl.

Kouga was holding his head for awhile, trying to get the small pain to be bearable.

"what was that for,…MUTT." Kouga said with a little snear within the words.

"she told you to let go, meaning to drop her hands from yours, mainge wolf."

While they were in their own world

Kagome walked away from the two and went towards the 2 girls, the kitsune(shippo), and Sesshomaru himself who was 1 year older than his younger brother, Inuyasha.

"hey guys, what are you up to." Kagome said, as she found a spot in the sandbox to sit down .

"why hello, -chan, how are you? And happy birthday…can't wait for your birthday partie tonight," the 7-year-old Miroku said while holding 5-year-old kagomes hands.

"hehe why thank you,I am fine, thanks, miroku-san…may you let my hands go now, please." he nodded and let go of her hands.

She kept smiling, before walking over to sango, kikyo, and everybody who is a girl…

Authors Note:

i know i know it's short but i'm planning to get it longer but it'll take time...

also when i made the name Miyukasu i actually got it from 2 seprate names in several manga books .

yuu-from yuki in vampire knight in the night class

yuu means "tender" or "kind" while and ka meaning "good looking" or "beautiful"

it makes since after all so please make reviews so i can see what you want me to mix in with thee next chappy...kay

i'll be waiting...chou...^_~

Oh and as for the side storie I just did it because I wanted to so I decided what the hey maybe it will make things fun hahaJ


	6. Chapter 6

_**Secrets That Are No Longer Secret!!**_

_**(Hi nice to meet you again i'm tema-chan as you kno but i'm here to tell you that their**_

_**mayb alittle lemon^^ will see but you have to find out but i hope you like this chappy)**_

_**CH 6----**_

_**{A new Demoness and the Puzzled Hanyou} **_

_**As they were getting settled Kagome asked if she could go outside alone knowing that now she was a beautiful demoness**_

_**and she had her own poweres that she could use if she were to be in danger.**_

_**"sure kagome just come back in one piece, my dear kagome."**_

_**"sure no problem, you shouldn't be worried i'll make sure that i come home still together for ya, so you can be rest assured."**_

_**he nodded and she left right afterward.**_

_**as kagome was walking around she noticed or better yet sensed that someone had been following her for awhile now and**_

_**stop where she was at to speak to the mysterious follower.**_

_**"you know you should be more discreet if your going to, how you say, stalk someone so why don't you just come out and show yourself it is wether useless to follow me any longer so SHOW yourself."**_

_**no replys were heard except for the stranger jumping out of a tree behind her**_

_**"heh so you sensed me is that right, well now you found me so what is your name demoness."**_

_**'that voice it sounds like someone i know...wait i know it's, it's Inuyasha, O-M-G what am i going to do'**_

_**soon she started to freak and knew she should reply and she did**_

_**"m-my name is Kag-ah i mean it's well, yukiko hanshiro...why do you ask...may i ask what your name is."**_

_**he smirked**_

_**"soo your yukiko hanshiro never heard of you before but it's a cute name...i guess i should tell you my name **_

_**so it's inuyasha, yukiko i know you know something about me so why don't you just tell me what it is or better yet**_

_**who you really are....hmmmm."**_

_**at this point she didn't know what to do but try to escape but she remember that wish she made upon the**_

_**sacred jewel and knew she would be safe so she told him who she really was.**_

_**"Allriiight INUYASHA...so what if i changed my name it's going to change when i feel like i'm ready to change...heh **_

_**so it's kagome higarashi that's what my real name is...and i'm not that imitation priestess to kikyo anymore GOT IT**_

_**just...put it simply i'm not that preistess or cute little miko but a beautiful demoness pur blooded in all...heehee**_

_**so what are you going to do about it inuyasha, huh."**_

_**she soon started laughing while inuyasha stared in shocked not knowing what to say**_

_**it was quite than he finally answered**_

_**"ka-go-me you became a demoness pure blooded in all...but how although i don't care unless..."**_

_**"unless it's kikyo right...figures you just never learn do you mutt, also yes and how hehheh...by the sa-cred jew-el shard."**_

_**"W-WHAT what did you say the sacred jewel shard...You BITCH what do think you were doing you were suppose to give it to**_

_**me idiot."**_

_**"is that how your suppose to treat a woman in your presense shame on you Inuyasha, i guess im gonna go since i'm being treated**_

_**so poorly...good bye inuyasha...although i'm never going to be seeing you again, EV'R."**_

_**she finished talking and had already started walking away when a had grabbed her by the arm and yanked her into his grasp**_

_**she was struggling to get out of it but he was just to strong for her now**_

_**"In-u...yasha let go of ME."**_

_**"i'm not going to let go."**_

_**"oh and why not."**_

_**"i DON'T need to answer that kagome,."**_

_**"hmmmph...your just a mutt like you always were, OH that reminds me wheres your dead girlfriend whats her name oh, KIKYO huh."**_

_**"WH-WHAT did you say."**_

_**now he was getting really angry with her little comments.**_

_**"what can you not hear me, i said where's your dead girlfriend Ki-K-YO."**_

_**soon he slapped her but she dodged it just barely**_

_**"your very naughty inuyasha, mayb i should get your mother or your father here to talk to you about hitting women."**_

_**"what do you mean, kagome, my parents are dead."**_

_**she shook her head disagreeing with him**_

_**"not anymore inuyasha that was also another part of my BIG wish on the sacred jewel that i made so their actually alive**_

_**if you don't believe me than go see for yourself i was just at the manison to see if my wish came true and it did it made me**_

_**happy and your mothers really nice to inuyasha and i know you are agreeing to what i was just saying so now you have another**_

_**chance with your mother again and to meet your birth father to, i did it because i wanted to not because of my own greed i did it**_

_**for you and others, okay believe inuyasha i'm not that selfish."**_

_**after that she turned and left back to kouga's din but was stopped quickly by inuyasha giving her a hug**_

_**"thank you kagome, thank you for doing this for me, and i'm sorry for trying to hurt you forgive me."**_

_**she smiled, "it's okay inuyasha and i forgive you just be happy thats all i ever asked for even if i was a bit jealous of you**_

_**and kikyo's love but that's long gone now just your happiness remains my priority now inuyasha."**_

_**he nodded,...but something unexpected happened when inuyasha reached for kagomes hand and pulled her to him**_

_**and quickly clasped his lips with hers**_

_**"mmm...huff huff, inu-yasha what are you doing why...are you kissing me."**_

_**she was suprised when his lips met hers once more to keep her quiet at this point she gave in to his kiss and gave it back with**_

_**more passion showing her hidden feelings him that have been locked up ever since they first started their journey together**_

_**he noticed and shrugged i off...and finally they tore apart**_

_**both were trying to catch their breath**_

_**"...kagome i never knew you felt that way about me for how long have you..."**_

_**"how long....ever since we were half way into our journey on collecting the jewel shards together...of course...**_

_**but they were soon blown away when you started taking off to find kikyo."**_

_**he made an oh expression**_

_**"i see but i'm still with kikyo and i can't give that up just yet, you know this right."**_

_**she knew and nodded**_

_**" i do inuyasha, but that will be the last kiss we will ever have but if we do cross paths once again i'lll probably be**_

_**someones mate or something."**_

_**"yes i know, and agreed until than kagome please take care, and be safe."**_

_**after that he took off into the woods with a smile on his lips**_

_**"i will inuyasha and you take care of yourself and be safe to protect kikyo with your life if you have to...goodbye**_

_**inuyasha for now.'**_

_**and she left the other way she came and headed back to the den as it was way past the time she was planning on going**_

_**back and knew they were worried that she was killed or being raped and knew she had to go faster in case it does**_

_**become true.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**{back at the din}**_

_**in front of them stood a pacing kouga with a worried look on his face**_

_**ginta turned toward sonta who was holding shippo in his lap**_

_**"Kouga is really worried about kagome and it's getting really late so i can't blame him for that."**_

_**souta nodded, "i agree but hopefully she's alright and is on her way back now."**_

_**"yes let's hope for that."**_

_**and soon it became quite until they heard sounds of noise coming from outside the din and soon they saw it was kagome**_

_**in her dog demon form, kouga noticed and ran towards her.**_

_**"kagome i'm so glad your alright, what took you so long i thought you were taken away by another demon or worse."**_

_**'kouga i'm sorry forgive me but i ran into inuyasha and we started a fight but than we cooled it and talked about things and the jewel**_

_**basically ya know...sorry.'**_

_**"it's okay kagome as long as you are here than thats all that i care about, now change back your dog form is to big change to your demoness **_

_**form."**_

_**the dogs head nodded and she transformed into her demoness form**_

_**she smiled "is that better for ya kouga, haha."**_

_**"heh much better kagome, much better."**_

_**and he quickly gave her a hug with a smile on his face.**_

_**as things finally cooled and everyone was getting ready for bed cause the big day was tommorow for the young beautiful**_

_**demoness and her child(son).**_

_**{the next day}**_

_**evryone was awake and were ready to see kagome and shippo take off.**_

_**she turned and waved back at them along with her son**_

_**"goodbye, thanks for everything i appreciated it and all that you did for me hope to cross paths sometime, haha."**_

_**and then she was gone like a leaf blowing in the wind.**_

_**"ready shippo, our very own adventure is beggining now."**_

_**"YEA i hope we make lots of friends while were traveling, haha."**_

_**she nodded smilingly**_

_**"heh my shippo, your just excited as i am well i wonder where it will take us."**_

_**her son shrugged "we will have to find out for ourself right mother."**_

_**"yep that's right." **_

_**tema-chan:haha welll chapter 6 i'm happies bouts it, hehe well i'll tell you what i was listening to as i was typing this 12 page chapter**_

_**it was that song called 'good girl gone bad' by Rihanna...i don't know why but it just sorta like clicked with the chapter but all the chapters**_

_**i have got done had a different song but it was amazing while listening to my wonderful music it gives you inspiration as things progress**_

_**ya know but anyway i'll see you in CH 7..thanks 4 evry' thing.^^**_

_**~tema-chan~**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Secrets That Are No Longer Secret!!**_

_**(Hi nice to meet you again i'm tema-chan as you kno but i'm here to tell you that their**_

_**mayb alittle lemon^^ will see but you have to find out but i hope you like this chappy)**_

_**CH 6----**_

_**{A new Demoness and the Puzzled Hanyou} **_

_**As they were getting settled Kagome asked if she could go outside alone knowing that now she was a beautiful demoness**_

_**and she had her own poweres that she could use if she were to be in danger.**_

_**"sure kagome just come back in one piece, my dear kagome."**_

_**"sure no problem, you shouldn't be worried i'll make sure that i come home still together for ya, so you can be rest assured."**_

_**he nodded and she left right afterward.**_

_**as kagome was walking around she noticed or better yet sensed that someone had been following her for awhile now and**_

_**stop where she was at to speak to the mysterious follower.**_

_**"you know you should be more discreet if your going to, how you say, stalk someone so why don't you just come out and show yourself it is wether useless to follow me any longer so SHOW yourself."**_

_**no replys were heard except for the stranger jumping out of a tree behind her**_

_**"heh so you sensed me is that right, well now you found me so what is your name demoness."**_

_**'that voice it sounds like someone i know...wait i know it's, it's Inuyasha, O-M-G what am i going to do'**_

_**soon she started to freak and knew she should reply and she did**_

_**"m-my name is Kag-ah i mean it's well, yukiko hanshiro...why do you ask...may i ask what your name is."**_

_**he smirked**_

_**"soo your yukiko hanshiro never heard of you before but it's a cute name...i guess i should tell you my name **_

_**so it's inuyasha, yukiko i know you know something about me so why don't you just tell me what it is or better yet**_

_**who you really are....hmmmm."**_

_**at this point she didn't know what to do but try to escape but she remember that wish she made upon the**_

_**sacred jewel and knew she would be safe so she told him who she really was.**_

_**"Allriiight INUYASHA...so what if i changed my name it's going to change when i feel like i'm ready to change...heh **_

_**so it's kagome higarashi that's what my real name is...and i'm not that imitation priestess to kikyo anymore GOT IT**_

_**just...put it simply i'm not that preistess or cute little miko but a beautiful demoness pur blooded in all...heehee**_

_**so what are you going to do about it inuyasha, huh."**_

_**she soon started laughing while inuyasha stared in shocked not knowing what to say**_

_**it was quite than he finally answered**_

_**"ka-go-me you became a demoness pure blooded in all...but how although i don't care unless..."**_

_**"unless it's kikyo right...figures you just never learn do you mutt, also yes and how hehheh...by the sa-cred jew-el shard."**_

_**"W-WHAT what did you say the sacred jewel shard...You BITCH what do think you were doing you were suppose to give it to**_

_**me idiot."**_

_**"is that how your suppose to treat a woman in your presense shame on you Inuyasha, i guess im gonna go since i'm being treated**_

_**so poorly...good bye inuyasha...although i'm never going to be seeing you again, EV'R."**_

_**she finished talking and had already started walking away when a had grabbed her by the arm and yanked her into his grasp**_

_**she was struggling to get out of it but he was just to strong for her now**_

_**"In-u...yasha let go of ME."**_

_**"i'm not going to let go."**_

_**"oh and why not."**_

_**"i DON'T need to answer that kagome,."**_

_**"hmmmph...your just a mutt like you always were, OH that reminds me wheres your dead girlfriend whats her name oh, KIKYO huh."**_

_**"WH-WHAT did you say."**_

_**now he was getting really angry with her little comments.**_

_**"what can you not hear me, i said where's your dead girlfriend Ki-K-YO."**_

_**soon he slapped her but she dodged it just barely**_

_**"your very naughty inuyasha, mayb i should get your mother or your father here to talk to you about hitting women."**_

_**"what do you mean, kagome, my parents are dead."**_

_**she shook her head disagreeing with him**_

_**"not anymore inuyasha that was also another part of my BIG wish on the sacred jewel that i made so their actually alive**_

_**if you don't believe me than go see for yourself i was just at the manison to see if my wish came true and it did it made me**_

_**happy and your mothers really nice to inuyasha and i know you are agreeing to what i was just saying so now you have another**_

_**chance with your mother again and to meet your birth father to, i did it because i wanted to not because of my own greed i did it**_

_**for you and others, okay believe inuyasha i'm not that selfish."**_

_**after that she turned and left back to kouga's din but was stopped quickly by inuyasha giving her a hug**_

_**"thank you kagome, thank you for doing this for me, and i'm sorry for trying to hurt you forgive me."**_

_**she smiled, "it's okay inuyasha and i forgive you just be happy thats all i ever asked for even if i was a bit jealous of you**_

_**and kikyo's love but that's long gone now just your happiness remains my priority now inuyasha."**_

_**he nodded,...but something unexpected happened when inuyasha reached for kagomes hand and pulled her to him**_

_**and quickly clasped his lips with hers**_

_**"mmm...huff huff, inu-yasha what are you doing why...are you kissing me."**_

_**she was suprised when his lips met hers once more to keep her quiet at this point she gave in to his kiss and gave it back with**_

_**more passion showing her hidden feelings him that have been locked up ever since they first started their journey together**_

_**he noticed and shrugged i off...and finally they tore apart**_

_**both were trying to catch their breath**_

_**"...kagome i never knew you felt that way about me for how long have you..."**_

_**"how long....ever since we were half way into our journey on collecting the jewel shards together...of course...**_

_**but they were soon blown away when you started taking off to find kikyo."**_

_**he made an oh expression**_

_**"i see but i'm still with kikyo and i can't give that up just yet, you know this right."**_

_**she knew and nodded**_

_**" i do inuyasha, but that will be the last kiss we will ever have but if we do cross paths once again i'lll probably be**_

_**someones mate or something."**_

_**"yes i know, and agreed until than kagome please take care, and be safe."**_

_**after that he took off into the woods with a smile on his lips**_

_**"i will inuyasha and you take care of yourself and be safe to protect kikyo with your life if you have to...goodbye**_

_**inuyasha for now.'**_

_**and she left the other way she came and headed back to the den as it was way past the time she was planning on going**_

_**back and knew they were worried that she was killed or being raped and knew she had to go faster in case it does**_

_**become true.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**{back at the din}**_

_**in front of them stood a pacing kouga with a worried look on his face**_

_**ginta turned toward sonta who was holding shippo in his lap**_

_**"Kouga is really worried about kagome and it's getting really late so i can't blame him for that."**_

_**souta nodded, "i agree but hopefully she's alright and is on her way back now."**_

_**"yes let's hope for that."**_

_**and soon it became quite until they heard sounds of noise coming from outside the din and soon they saw it was kagome**_

_**in her dog demon form, kouga noticed and ran towards her.**_

_**"kagome i'm so glad your alright, what took you so long i thought you were taken away by another demon or worse."**_

_**'kouga i'm sorry forgive me but i ran into inuyasha and we started a fight but than we cooled it and talked about things and the jewel**_

_**basically ya know...sorry.'**_

_**"it's okay kagome as long as you are here than thats all that i care about, now change back your dog form is to big change to your demoness **_

_**form."**_

_**the dogs head nodded and she transformed into her demoness form**_

_**she smiled "is that better for ya kouga, haha."**_

_**"heh much better kagome, much better."**_

_**and he quickly gave her a hug with a smile on his face.**_

_**as things finally cooled and everyone was getting ready for bed cause the big day was tommorow for the young beautiful**_

_**demoness and her child(son).**_

_**{the next day}**_

_**evryone was awake and were ready to see kagome and shippo take off.**_

_**she turned and waved back at them along with her son**_

_**"goodbye, thanks for everything i appreciated it and all that you did for me hope to cross paths sometime, haha."**_

_**and then she was gone like a leaf blowing in the wind.**_

_**"ready shippo, our very own adventure is beggining now."**_

_**"YEA i hope we make lots of friends while were traveling, haha."**_

_**she nodded smilingly**_

_**"heh my shippo, your just excited as i am well i wonder where it will take us."**_

_**her son shrugged "we will have to find out for ourself right mother."**_

_**"yep that's right." **_

_**tema-chan:haha welll chapter 6 i'm happies bouts it, hehe well i'll tell you what i was listening to as i was typing this 12 page chapter**_

_**it was that song called 'good girl gone bad' by Rihanna...i don't know why but it just sorta like clicked with the chapter but all the chapters**_

_**i have got done had a different song but it was amazing while listening to my wonderful music it gives you inspiration as things progress**_

_**ya know but anyway i'll see you in CH 7..thanks 4 evry' thing.^^**_

_**~tema-chan~**_


	8. Chapter 8

Secrets That Are No Longer Secret!!

CH 8 { when sticking together means loving you so much more }

'wallking together like this i never thought it would become true maybe some wishes do come true if you believe them.'

kagome thinking to herself, showed right up on sesshomaru's face

"kagome are you feeling alright."

"....."

"kagome."

"huh...Ah something you wanted to say..my lord sesshomaru."

he shook his head

""no it's just you were so deep in thought i was seeing if you are okay."

"Oh, i'm just fiine m'dear just thanking a very special priestess is all."

"i see."

it so became quite until a little fox demon appeared after playing tag with little Rin

"...Hi Mother how are you...haha i'm gonna get you Rin haha."

Rin was running for her life as shippo was trying to tag her and missed the first time but was still trying to get her.

Kagome's lip started to quiver as she was tryin not to laugh and soon had to put a hand up against her lips to prevent

any further interruptions.

but nothing that could be that funny can ever be held in

"...pffft...hehe, ahahahahaha...shi-shippo you are the cutest funniest little boy i've seen in my entire life time except my brother but

...pffft, still hahaha your just a bucket full of things hehe."

shippo couldn't help but grin widely at his mother. "you reallly think so momma."

"uh-huh yep you are my little shippo."

he grinned big as his arms wrapped around his mommas tummy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

{sesshomaru POV}

sesshomaru was walking back an forth in his office thinking about what he was going to

do next.'

'kagome she is different...although she was with the half breed Inuyasha he who had been given the'

tetsuaiga as i was given a useless sword the was also forged by totosai the tetseiga'

"hmph."

thats all he said as he walked out of his office in disturbance, and decided to go out for some air.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

{back to kagome shippo and rin}

sitting on the porch of his lord sesshomaru(s) watching the little ones playing with jakens staff with 2 heads.

Kagome let out a short breath of air, but soon felt the presence of someone behind her making the hairs on the back

of her neck stand up.

"oh sesshomaru hello, good afternoon."

"...."

"so are you just going to take a walk for awhile...i understand we'll be here if you need anything kay''."

"...yes...i'lll eat dinner when i feel like coming back..."

she just nodded as she already gotten use to him leaving fer awhile just because he wants to not because'

he had to.

as she watched him float off on his cloud a smile was replaced as she let out a sigh and decided to go make dinner.

"Jaken....JAKEN."

"what is it kagome."

after so many month's of living with the miko he had gotten use to her

"would you mined to just watching shippo and rin until i'm done cooking dinner, please my sweet jaken...hehe."

"*blush*...fine kagome as you wish."

"thank you so much jaken."

he nodded and went back to watching/playing with the to kids.

'hmmm what should i make for dinner tonight.'

in the cubbered she looked at what they had,'

' i know that we just bought groceries yesterday so their should be many things i can make....Wait that's it.'

soon she was grabbing things from left to right ingredients that were to make something that she remember'd her mom made

her that was her most favorite thing to eat.

carefullly grabbing the exact ingredients she started cooking dinner just like her mom.

{1-½ hours later}

And dinner was finished, Kagome raised her voice just a tad so she could get the kids and jaken

To come in for dinner,…before it got cold.

"Kids Dinner time, that goes for you to Jaken, hehe."

Not even 5 minutes later and everyone was sitting at the table eating the delicious meal she had cooked.

"thank you, for the food Momma."

She smiled, "you welcome my dear son."

"t-thank you mom…" a little Rin whispered just enough for Kagome to hear

"oh why thank you my dear Rin…and it's alright if you want to call me mom or mother if you would like I don't mind it actually feels like were becoming a VERY good family, hehe."

Little Rin looked down but quickly put her head up and smiled knowing kagome, er' mother didn't mind what she had said and slightly let out a chuckle and a sigh in one breath.

Kagome only smiled as they finished their dinner in quiet.

-------1hr later--------

And Kagome, was finishing the dishes from dinner, before she went to give the kids a bath, when Kagome finished the dinner dishes, Jaken walked in as always with the same face that never really had much to the persons eye.

"oh hey Jaken whats up, you ok…"

"…huh, oh Kagome nothing much….just i'm fine…okay so not really I don't know, Lord Sesshomaru just seems so distant lately, do you know if theirs something wrong he's never gone out this frequently before." a very concerned Jaken answered back.

Kagomes eyes looked at him in understanding, as she moved a chair and sat down in front of Jaken.

"Jaken…theirs nothing wrong with him…theirs just a-lot on his mind although it may not look like it but it's true, just don't get yourself in a bundle he's just fine, if given the right time ask him yourself, I bet--."

Before she could finish, Sesshomaru walked in on the little conversation Kagome and Jaken were having and they noticed, and looked behind them.

Jaken looked really happy as he saw his (master) Lord Sesshomaru and ran up to him hugging his leg but not for to long because he knew that Sesshomaru didn't have that touchy feeling thing, for anyone.

Kagome closed her eyes in a smile, as sesshomaru looked her way, just to notice her smiling in response to his glare, before turning and going up to the to young ones to give them a bath.

"momma, where's Jaken and Rin-chan at."

"haha no need to worry, are you ready to take your bath with Rin now shippo."

He nodded and went to grabbed 1 toy to bring in the tub with him.

While kagome went to grabbed little Rin.

{with Rin-chan}

Rin was in her bedroom that her and Jaken share, with the regular 2 twin beds 2 dressers, 2 toy boxes, shippos was filled with toys as Rins was filled with dress up clothes for the little princess that she was. Sometimes they would even play together, and when Kagome came into the room she would try to not to laugh seeing them try the clothes in Rins toy box, because it looked to cute for words.

When Rin heard her new mother came into the room she knew it was time for her favorite time of the night, bath time.

"rin ready to take a bath with your adopted brother shippo {don't ask their still young to take a bath together, lots of moms these days do this with the brother and sister taking a bath together so don't take it the wrong way even though Rin is alittle older than shippo is}

{back to the story}

Rin nodded in response and followed her mother into the bathroom were shippo waited for the 2 to get their.

Finally they reached the bathroom and shippo was hopping at of his clothes, and Rin did the same getting out of her orange, yellow kimono that she always had.

Both submerge themselves in the nice above warm water with tons of bubbles, Rin was up against the back of the tub facing the forward towards the water spout.

Shippo was playing with one of his toy boats that he had gotten from Kagome just last week.

"haha…momma look, it's sinking." he smiled and laughed at the same time, Kagome though it was absolutely priceless. "haha, yes it is,… Rin are you having fun, if you want I can get you out, right after you get your body washed up, with both our favorites body wash."

Rin shot right up, and looked towards her smiling mother, and nodded, squinting her eyes shut.

"yes, I want my body washed…could you help me mother, please."

"of course, m'dear, alright stand up." rin stood up, still looking up at her mother, and watched as she put alittle bit of cherry blossoms body wash on a sponge, and dunked it under the water before raising it up towards Rin's body.

Seconds later and her mother, gave her the go, to fill the cup that was given to her, with water, and pouring it on her body, watching as the last of the remaining suds dripped off her short legs.

"I'm done,"

Kagome nodded, and held out a hand to rins short one." there you go, if you want you can go into your room and pick out a pair of pj's that you want to have put on you, and I'll be in their shortly." smiling as she lightly tap Rin's shoulder, telling her that she had finshed wrapping the towel on her.

"okay mother." leaving the bathroom and back into her bedroom, smelling herself, on the way, commenting that she smelled really good.

"dodo-do-dodododo…goood has become bad bad has became good." Rin had started singing as she was getting dressed in her pj's that Kagome had given her, it was Pink frilly spagetti strap tank-top that just went to her waist with a pair of white fleece capris's for the lower half the design on her top was from one end of the neck line(you know the little (U)curve like that yeah), to the other it had orange tropical pattern flowers across it. While on her bottoms in the upper left corner was a symble that read (in pink writing)

100% authentic

1990

American Eagle

It looked really cute and Rin absolutely LOVED it, she wouldn't stop thanking her new mother for a day straight it was just really funny.

Finally her mother came in and smiled at Rin. "you look really cute, Rin."

Picking up the towel that she had dropped on the floor as she was done dressing herself earlier, "so would you like me to sing you a song or would you like a book read to you,"

At this point Shippo came into the room with his Pj's on "momma could you sing me a song."

"hehe of course, I will, I would be happy to." picking him up and setting him on the bed opposite of Rins(they share a bedroom).

"I would like that to mother." their mother nodded and soon sang a song, it was called "life' By: Yui(I absolutely LOVE this song).

As she was finishing the song she tucked them in kissing Rin then Shippo on the cheek and whispering the words 'I love you both very much…sleep tight little ones.'

After that she closed their door slightly and left to her and sesshomarus room to grab some things from her backpack and headed towards the hotbaths that Sesshomaru had told her about earlier.

Slowly pulling off the Yukata and setting it on the bench close to her before slowly entering the hot water, finally letting her whole body feel the tension go away, and, being replaced with a soothing motion, "this is soooooo wonderful, it's been so long since I last had a nice bath.'

The last words slurring off her tongue as her mouth went under water, making little bubbles surface on the water.

What she didn't notice was Sesshomaru had come back and was standing on a tree branch near by.

'her body…wait no this sesshomaru does not talk that way let alone watch her in hot baths.."

"OH COME YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I DO THAT YOU WANT HER IN MORE THAN ONE WAY, HEHHEH,..COME ON YOU KNOW THAT YOU WANT TO.'

"…."

'OH…not gonna answer well, than let me make you do what you really want."

"….."

"{kagome Bath Time}

I was scrubbing my back with my shower gel, 'cherry blossoms' it's my favorite kind so I buy it A LOT.

Finally I rinsed the suds of my newly developed 19 year old body, it always seemed to catch the attention of ALL the men in my time Japan.

When I was starting to get out of the hot baths that sesshomaru had told me about earlier, I spotted something coming my way, my stomach had that weird feeling when something like this happens, and it doesn't always feel like it's something good but that just my conscious talking but I knew it would most likely be sesshomaru----wait sesshomaru wonder if he was just coming from his walk,…but that shouldn't mean that he would walk towards the bathes…Sesshomaru----

{kagomes bath time end}

"what are you doing here…" kagome said trying to ask why he would be here, and while she was naked at that.

"is their a problem with this sesshomaru to come here while you kagome is here as well."

She shook her head.."no b-but I'm not full clothed,…so ummm."

At that moment he had his hand over her mouth to keep her from waking anybody.

"this sesshomaru is not wanting to have kagome screaming….I do not want to wake the others."

She only nodded.

{lemon here…you've been warned}

At that moment she found that her body was moving on it's own and soon found her lips on his, sesshomaru notice and deepened the kiss put a arm around her the small of her back, the other behind her head bring her lips more into his kiss.

Kagome was shocked at first but replied with equal passion. Wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. Closing the gap between them until finally they had to part to replenish their air.

"s-seshomaru…ummmm ah-oooooh."

Kagome didn't notice that he had takin his armmor.

Off while not leaving her lips, soon she had found him only in his kimono that he always normally wore. Than he whispered the words that she was longing for ever since he agreed for her to become his mate, and she would finally become a full pure blooded demon. "Kagome, become my mate tonight underneath this full moon." she didn't hesitate, "yes Sesshomaru, yes-yes-yes." she noticed that he had a small smile appearing on his lips, before she had found her self lying down right next to the edge of the hotbaths that Sesshomaru had told her about, with his lips crashing unto hers once more, while his hands starting roaming her beautifully developed body, it felt so soft, smooth, and she smelled just like her body wash and it always lingered whenever she was around him or in any part of the castle.

Little moans escaped her lips as his lips left hers, and started going down her body while she was trying to prevent anymore moans to come out as he found a sensitive spot now and than.

"sessomaru." he just loved the way his name rolled off her tounge, and that made him even more aroused and eager to just take her right than and their.

But he wanted to not rush things since this was her first time, as she was a virgin.

"……I love you…kagome."

"I love you to, sessho-kun, heehee." little giggles were heard, as she put a hand to her mouth.


End file.
